The Siren's Song
by jedi7000nathan
Summary: Sometime chance encounters can lead to crazy outcomes and change the world. One choice can change a life and one choice can change a thousand lives. Tatsumi learned this lesson with a chance encounter that well showed that sometimes people you think are evil aren't as bad as you think they are. Tatsumi x Cosmina, Tatsumi x harem implied in the background.


The Siren's Song

The Capital, two days after the Umatora incident…

Tatsumi was in a state of caution, wandering the Capital was way more dangerous then it had been when he first arrived in the city, especially after the botched execution that he managed to escape; things hadn't been going at all as he expected since he got to the city. He had lost friends, plenty of them, but he had at least found love amid the city: Sayo his best friend from his home village who had been with him from his arrival. Aria the rich girl whom he had taken captive and offered a chance at making amends for the deeds of her parents, granted with a deal of convincing to allow Night Raid to do so. Sheele the lovely Air-head who was sweet and his mentor in all things Night Raid. Spear the daughter of a noble whom he had saved from the Three Beasts by happenstance, Seryu Ubiquitous the honest cop who he convinced to change sides after exposing her superior's corruption, Chelsea the spy and flirt, Leone the first girl he met in this city, and of course Esdeath granted it may have been one sided but he had been growing on her and hoped he could use that love to change her ways and her side.

But this hadn't come without a price people he had known had died, his best friend Ieyasu, tortured to death by Aria's mother after being raped, Bulat his brother in arms killed by General Liver who had been killed in turn by Bulat, Spear's father whom he barely knew but was a good person, and though they weren't Night Raid a number of informents and people whom he had known and helped which had been killed by Honest's enforcers and assassins. Overall the state of things in the Capital was bedlam with the new arrival of Honest's so-called secret police the Wild Hunt, so-called because they stuck out like sore thumbs and anyone with common sense would run as far from them as possible if they encountered them. The group had made their debut rather recently in the mass rape and slaughter of the entire theater troupe of Umatora theater which was all over making a satirical play against Honest; Tatsumi despised the Prime Minister more then the Wild Hunt mainly because he knew that they were simply tools used to sow terror in his name.

On top of all this he had the Jaegers to worry about mainly Esdeath though, the other members weren't as invested in focusing on him, except for Mez and Suzuka two of the Rakshasa Demons; the prior interested in him romantically and as a test of her skills while the latter was solely obsessed with his dick and was wanting so badly to get into his pants. He was glad that he had managed to deal with one member of the group the crazed Dr. Stylish, they had been given the opportunity to kill Bols but Tatsumi managed to stop Chelsea from doing that as Bols was really not the source of the problems and that someone else was a more fitting target; namely Honest.

So now here he was, on a routine scouting mission dressed in the garb of forester with a bow slung on his back and his sword at his side, he also had given himself a hair cut to make sure he looked nothing like his wanted poster. Granted this would only offer so much cover because if he ran into one of the Jaegers he'd be at risk of exposure and capture; he didn't have Incursio with him as that was a dead giveaway of who he was.

The mission was simple scout for trouble and look for targets to mark; nothing to complicated but also to find out any information regarding the Wild Hunt and what their next move may be. This led him to the Umatora Theater which was closed down in the wake of the recent massacre, a few people had been left alive to serve as a example and those that were had given scattered accounts of what happened as well as a number were in medical recovery and therapy after the whole ordeal. There was some outcry about the whole incident but that had been short-lived as the city guard dispersed the protest and those arrested were turned over to the Hunt which Tatsumi figured at this point was pretty much a death sentence.

Given the circumstances he mental hoped beyond hope he would not encounter any of the groups members the big ones being Honest's son Syura who he figured would stomp him in a fight and Champ the clown who Tatsumi feared on some level and despised the most out of the group because of one of the survivors mentioning that a young boy about 12 who had been part of the troupe was raped and murdered by him.

He arrived at the Theater and took a good look at the place, granted it was guarded by Capital Police who were in the process of cleaning up the place which gave new definition to the word trashed, the big thing though was something off. That something was someone looking over at the Theater just looking at it: said someone was by herself and sat on a nearby bench, she had short purple hair and wore a purple dress and a rabbit eared headband. Tatsumi shuddered mental as he recognized her from the accounts of survivors as Cosmina, one of the members of the Wild Hunt and well the only member of the group who hadn't killed anyone in the massacre but she had eagerly taken part in the mass rape and had taken all the 'pretty boys' as she had called them. "Now here's a question Tatsumi perhaps I can kill her, she's by herself taking her out would be justice for the victims at Umatora and weaken the Wild Hunt but- "Tatsumi thought unshouldering his bow while doing so. "No, she's defenseless, I'm an assassin but I can't in good conscience kill someone without giving them a chance to fight back its not right even if someone is a monster" Tatsumi thought and put the bow away, Cosmina then chattered to herself.

"Syura you're no fun; you wouldn't let me keep any of the pretty boys, what's wrong with that, but why though were the pretty boys scared I thought boys liked sex with a pretty girl like me- Cosmina you may have done something wrong maybe I should have asked" Cosmina chattered to herself. "No you should take what you want" she said to herself. "Shut it, I don't want to here it me Syura said they enjoy it when you force them to do it but they didn't look like they did at all if anything they were afraid and that's wrong was it me- I- Syura was always so nice to me and he's taught me everything to do he even gave me Heavy Pressure my magic microphone" Cosmina said to herself again. "Magic microphone what do you think?" Cosmina asked. "You think I made a big fat booboo, yep I did and you know what if Syura hadn't killed those pretty boys after playing with them I would track them all down and say sorry" Cosmina said to herself.

Tatsumi was now even more taken aback, Cosmina clearly showed remorse for her actions also she was taking to herself which made him think she had a more then a few screws loose in her head. "Well I'm going to find something to cheer me up, maybe a pretty boy who wants the fun, stupid Enshin thinking I'm not good enough really he's boring, Syura at least humors me but he really is well assertive, I'll just pay for a big strong pretty boy or two to take care of my needs" Cosmina said to herself and got up turned in Tatsumi's direction.

Tatsumi found himself frozen not just in fear but in wonder, because Cosmina was stunningly beautiful, also she looked a lot like Sheele with her purple hair, eyes and glasses, granted she wasn't as busty as Sheele but she was still well-endowed. "Hi" Cosmina greeted coming over to Tatsumi looking in his green eyes. "I'm Cosmina, who are you pretty boy?" Cosmina asked.

"Tatsuya" Tatsumi lied coming up with an alias that was his go to with spy missions.

"What's the matter you look like you've seen a ghost?" Cosmina asked, looking concerned.

"I- I heard about the Theater incident a couple days ago I had to see the place for myself" Tatsumi replied honestly.

"Oh that, I'm Cosmina by the way, of the Wild Hunt, the secret police well as secret as you can be dressed as we are; honest you'd think we'd wear some secret uniform or something but nope just dress as we are which I think is stupid I think I should talk with Syura-san about that" Cosmina introduced. "I came here to reminisce, part of me has been well regretting the whole thing I did; but why am I telling you about this pretty boy, I'd like to ask would you be interested in spending some time with me" Cosmina replied and lifted up her skirt flashing him with purple panties.

"I- don't know" Tatsumi replied taken aback by the whole situation, this was extremely dangerous, she didn't recognize him as being Night Raid but that didn't mean she wasn't a threat to him, he knew that her mental state was quite Bi-polar and anything negative could cause her to take what she wanted by force something he'd rather not have happen. Granted though this was a serious issue for him, he'd never been this close to an enemy before apart from well Esdeath and her attempts at seduction which he amused giving her what she wanted the first time to keep himself from being forced but the whole experience had well left a bad taste in his mouth, then there was Suzuka who had literally had her way with him when Esdeath had gone to the Palace he had been raped but he enjoyed it on some level which kept him from telling Esdeath about the incident. Here now he was with Cosmina, one of the members of the Wild Hunt who was asking to spend some 'time' with him which involved banging him and if he rejected she'd likely try and rape him.

"Can I do something to help you make a decision?" Cosmina replied and pulled her dress down to one side flashing a boob at him.

"Come on Tatsumi be strong she's well your enemy and a rapist monster- who really didn't enjoy doing it- think Tatsumi think, ok plan A run away, bad idea, Plan B talk my way out of this, possibly results in being raped, Plan C hope she leaves, not happening she's interested in me. I guess Plan D then, give her a tumble hope she doesn't decide to keep me as well a plaything like Esdeath" Tatsumi thought, he then stepped over and kissed her on the cheek. "Why not, I could do with some fun" Tatsumi replied, Cosmina kissed him back and they went off to nearby inn and purchased a room for the night.

"So pretty boy your cute" Cosmina replied. "Tatsuya's a cute name I'm going to call you Tatsu-kitty if that's ok with you?" Cosmina explained stripping her clothing off she then helped Tatsumi with his.

"That's fine with me" Tatsumi replied as stripped he was already fully aroused and had been from the start of their conversation.

Tatsumi's erection popped out and Cosmina gasped. "Oh you're so hung, 10 inches that's well the biggest cock I've ever seen boy are you going to be fun" Cosmina commented.

Cosmina playfully slapped his bum and he picked her up and carried her to the bed. "So how do you want to take this?" Tatsumi asked, he always let his partners choose how they wanted him to please them.

"That's sweet of you, none of the other boys I've been with asked how they wanted it; also, none of them were as hung as you, just lay back and relax and let me please you" Cosmina replied, Tatsumi laid back on the bed and Cosmina took his length in her mouth eagerly and began to suck it with gusto. "Cosmina- ogh!" Tatsumi moaned as she blowed him, her technique was impressive and something he hadn't experienced before outside of Sayo but she was still learning on that front. But Cosmina she was giving him head with practiced ease and she was enjoying it and so was he. "Too good Cosmina-chan too good" Tatsumi moaned as she licked her tongue up his entire length before deepthroating him with ease, then she changed the technique and wrapped her soft DD-cup breasts around the length and massaged it.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this, none of the other boys I was with enjoyed it, Syura thinks I'm too easy, paid pretty boys will say whatever you want if you have the money for them, Enshin isn't remotely interested in me at all, and all those boys at Umatora they didn't enjoy it at all they were scared and well that was wrong, sex should be something someone's happy about, I was happy and they weren't that- that was wrong" Cosmina explained as she rubbed her boobs up and down the shaft.

"Then maybe you don't belong in the Wild Hunt" Tatsumi commented offhand.

"You're probably right, but Syura did pick me up out of the gutter after my villiage threw me out and well murdered my family but beforehand did bad things to them and me; he killed all those rotten monsters and gave them payback; I really owe him a lot but- what I did to those pretty boys it was wrong I- it has to be, you're enjoying this and they didn't look like they did at all, and those girls Enshin enjoyed doing what he did to them too much and they were scared as all hell, I- really don't know" Cosmina replied, Tatsumi came creaming her which she eagerly licked off. "Now I've given you some pleasure see what you can do for me" Cosmina commented flaunting her rear to him; Tatsumi got up and entered her; Cosmina's pussy was remarkable tight for someone who was a nymphomaniac and it was a nice snug fit for his length and he began pleasing her doggy style.

"OH! Tatsu-kitty! That's- you're so deep nobody's ever gone that deep before ever" Cosmina exclaimed. Tatsumi thrusted into her back and forth at a moderate but gentle pace Cosmina enjoyed every minute of it and he was enjoying it too, so much that he lost track of himself in the process to the extent that when he came he forgot to pull out, Cosmina simply ignored that and changed positions and began spooning him kissing him passionately her tongue invading his mouth with ease and well-practiced finesse she wrapped her arms him and he around her fondling her bum and holding it as they rolled under the sheets.

One hour later… Tatsumi was still enjoying Cosmina riding her anally and making out as he did so, the sheets warmed them as they smelt of sex and warmth, by this point Tatsumi had forgotten his senses as he was now snug with Cosmina who at this point had confessed her love for him three times over and he his for her. Soon he came again and both rolled to the side satisfied under the covers and hugging her. "That was amazing" Cosmina commented looking at him behind her glasses. "I've never had such a great partner in fact, I want to be more then just that, I- haven't felt like this in a long time. Tatsu-kitty, I'm in love with you, I'd do anything for this to last for years; in fact why not, lets leave the Capital run away to some far away land and live together as a couple and forget about the past; I- don't want to stay in the Wild Hunt- you I don't think would want to join and I don't want to leave you" Cosmina explained.

"Cosmina it's not that simple; I- well I'm not what I seem" Tatsumi explained.

"Tatsu-kitty whatever you want to tell me tell me it won't change my love for you, I don't care about anything else anymore just being with you, if you have a whole bunch of other girls you love I don't care I'm ok with that, anything please as long as I can stay with you" Cosmina replied sweetly and began tearing up and holding him tight.

"It's well complicated" Tatsumi explained, Cosmina gave him puppy dog eyes and kissed him on the cheeks and lips holding him tighter, he decided to hold her close, looking at her she really was remorseful about her whole life at this point. "Whatever she did I don't think she knew it was wrong; Syura that monster he twisted her mind, she's still a little girl mentally he turned her into a monster, well its not to late I'm going to try and change her back; I just hope the others will give her the chance to do so" Tatsumi thought. "Alright I'll tell you- everything and I won't keep any secrets just promise me whatever I say you won't run away or try to kill me, and that if you still love me after all this well then change as a person" Tatsumi explained she nodded and he told her everything.

Cosmina blushed and kissed him. "Tatsu-kitty- Tatsumi I- I really am glad you were honest; I don't care if you're part of Night Raid or if you've got other girls in love with you; I'm going to change I want to be with you for well forever! I love you" Cosmina replied and kissed him again and they began to have sex once again.

One Year later… Tatsumi was sitting on a couch holding a sweet purple haired bundle in his hands with Cosmina sitting next to him. "She's so sweet" Sheele commented from next to him holding another purple haired bundle.

"I know she is; how's your little joy doing?" Cosmina asked.

"Pretty good; I'm so glad we live in such nice times" Sheele commented and leaned on Tatsumi.

"And to think me changing sides allowed us to win that war" Cosmina replied.

"Yep turning the tables on Syura killing him and the other members of the hunt apart from Dorothea and then you using your trump card to bring Esdeath and the Jaegers over to our side and then we well- never mind old memories: I'm just glad to live in this place a nice estate my reward for my part in the war" Tatsumi. "Perfect for me and my family" Tatsumi replied "Especially you Cosmina with our little Dorey" Tatsumi commented; Cosmina kissed him then rubbed her belly.

"Hopefully our next bundle will be a boy, what will you name him?" Cosmina asked.

"Bulat" Tatsumi replied.

The End.

**Author's Note: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this one-shot set in an alternate setting to Empire's End, Chapter 33 is still underway but I had the great idea for this short story and wanted to write it as a short Tatsumi x Cosmina one-shot to fill a niche on the site, personally of the members of the Wild Hunt Cosmina is argueably the least evil all the things she does are as a result of her insanity she has no sense of right or wrong in a way she is little more then Syura's plaything who does whatever he tells her to do, honestly I think this story will fill a niche, no spoliers for Empire's End's ending here though and this story is completely unrelated; pretty much a one-shot, there won't be a sequel to this and a number of events have been changed significantly so yeah all of Night Raid minus Bulat survives in this AU, Honest dies sooner, and Esdeath well she basically stays Tatsumi's love interest and Akame well same camp but Tatsumi stopped her from killing Esdeath. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and have enjoyed this story, the next chapter for Empire's End will come soon likely Friday but don't be surprised if it's late I am a busy person. So anyway see you all next time, Nathan signing off. **


End file.
